Bees!
by Vhy
Summary: In which Bakura and Touzouko realize that hornet stings can actually hurt. Bakushipping R/B/TKB - Rated for language.


It was a bright, beautiful day in Domino City. The birds were chirping, the wind was softly blowing, and it was a cloudless blue day. It was the perfect weather for outdoor activities, like a walk in the park, or a picnic.

Ryou Bakura thought so, too.

He sighed as he stared out the apartment window, looking at the people below laughing and playing. He wanted to go out, and feel the fresh air, hear the birds and the wind chimes, but he couldn't. Ryou was sure that if he left, something extremely bad would happen. Like a fire.

Or a couple of broken windows.

Or maybe even a couple of wild animals would somehow _magically_ find their way into his bedroom.

It's pretty sad that all of these things have happened on separate occasions. Ryou sighed again.

_I wish I could get those two lazy arses out of the apartment, just once_, Ryou thought, referring to his lovers, Touzouko and Bakura. He could hear them fighting about something about something upstairs (they'd been fighting for about an hour now; Ryou was too lazy to go break it up), until he heard a very loud thump, and an even louder screech. Ryou groaned as they started shouting even louder, and apparently, started throwing things as well. He could hear a couple of things breaking as they hit the wall. Then, silence. Ryou held his breath, hoping their little spat would be over with.

One.

Two.

Then there were footsteps thundering on the stairs. Ryou briefly considered jumping out the window right then and there, when his two lovers stopped in front of him. He glanced up at them for a brief second, and then went back to looking out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Touzouko asked, mouth contorted into a small frown.

"What makes you think that something is wrong? All I've been doing is sitting here," Ryou said, looking back up at the two.

"You didn't break up our fight like you usually do," Bakura said, his customary scowl on his face as he crossed his arms.

Ryou shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. You two are grown men, I shouldn't have to break up your fights _all _the time."

"We'd end up killing each other if you didn't, and you wouldn't want us dead, would you now, Ryou?" Touzouko countered, pointing a tanned finger at Ryou.

Again, he shrugged, and went back to staring out the window. Bakura and Touzouko exchanged glances.

"Seriously Ryou, what's wrong?" Bakura asked, starting to worry about his former host. Ryou ignored him. Bakura's scowl deepened. He poked Ryou's cheek.

"Ryou, answer me."

Still nothing. Bakura poked his cheek again. And again. And again. Touzouko watched, noticing the annoyed look on Ryou's face. After about a dozen more pokes, Ryou slapped Bakura's hand away.

"I want to go outside," Ryou whined, pointing a finger childishly out the window. Touzouko raised an eyebrow.

"Then go?" he said, looking at Ryou as though he was some kind of idiot.

"You think I'm going to leave you two alone? Who knows what could happen! We haven't gone out together in such a long time, either…" Ryou stated sadly, his doe brown eyes clouded in sadness. The two thieves couldn't bear to see their angel so upset. Finally, Bakura sighed.

"Where do you want to go, Ryou?"

2

Ryou walked along the dirt trail, picnic basket in hand, smiling softly at the beautiful colors and sounds of spring that surrounded him, and gasping softly at the ducks who flew down to the little pond. Bakura and Touzouko, however, were trudging along behind the happy teen, frowning. Touzouko leaned closer and whispered into the former spirit's ear.

"I can't believe you agreed to this. You know how long Ryou can stay out here, don't you?" he hissed. Bakura shot the Egyptian a dirty look before replying,

"At least I'm trying to make him happy. You only care about getting back to your booze. No wonder Ryou loves me more." Bakura smirked, knowing that this would set his tanned lover off, and it did.

"Oh shut up, you know Ryou loves me a hell of a lot more than you," Touzouko snapped, "stop lying to yourself, you arrogant little-"

"We made it, you guys! This is the best place, we can set up right under that tree over there!" Ryou's voice drowned out Touzouko's, as he pointed to a big oak tree on top of a hill. He then started to skip (to Bakura and Touzouko's shame) merrily up the slope, picnic basket swinging beside him, but stopped a couple of meters short of the tree, frowning. The two other boys walked quickly to catch up to Ryou, unable to see what was wrong.

_Bzzt!_

A hornet decided to fly right into Bakura's face at that time, and he left out a (_very unmanly_, Touzouko mused) yelp, swatting at the insect. It was then Bakura and Touzouko realized what was stopping Ryou from setting up the picnic.

There, hanging from one of the giant oak's branches, was a massive hornet's nest. Hundreds of those pesky insects were flying in and out of their home, all the while making an unholy buzzing noise. Ryou, after taking a few steps back, sighed.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to set up somewhere else. This was such a nice place, though," he pouted.

Bakura and Touzouko inwardly groaned. They had been walking for _hours _(twenty minutes, actually, they really do need to get out more), and felt like dropping right then and there. But suddenly, an idea popped into Touzouko's head.

_I could get rid of those annoying hornets_, the Egyptian thought, _Ryou would be so happy, and I would be able to prove to Bakura that Ryou loves me more!_ He shot a smirk at Bakura before saying,

"Oh Ryou, don't worry about those things, I can get rid of them easily for you!"

Bakura, already catching on, said,

"Like that idiot can do anything, Ryou. I'll be able to get rid of them faster than he can."

Touzouko growled. "Wanna bet?"

Bakura grinned evilly and said,

"Sure. Whoever knocks down the nest gets to sleep with Ryou tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

_Why am I in love with two idiots?_ Ryou thought, annoyed as he watched this deal (in which he had no part of) being made. Shaking his head at the thought, he decided to sit down and watch.

The fun began.

Each with their own heavy supply of rocks, the two thieves each took turns throwing them at the nest, almost all missing and hitting a nearby branch or the trunk.

Then, a rather heavy rock came to Touzouko's hand. He smirked again Bakura, before flinging the stone straight at the huge nest. A direct hit.

The nest fell to the ground, and all was quiet.

One.

Two.

A horrendous buzzing started up, louder then before, and those huge hornets began to fly out of their nest, and straight at Bakura and Touzouko. At that time, the two men realized how completely _idiotic_ their thinking was, and began to flee from the tree. Touzouko paused for a brief second to pick Ryou up and throw him over his shoulder, and then continued to run down the hill after Bakura. Apparently, the gods turned their back on the trio at this time, for they were unable to run away from the hornets.

People walking by the park, laughing and playing, now fell quiet, listening to the extremely girly sounding screams and yelps coming from the hill. Then, all went back to their daily lives, a few muttering about "crazy teens".

3

Ryou finished putting the last of the bandages on his two sulking lovers.

"You shouldn't always listen to him, 'Zouko. You know he only says things like that to make you angry. I love both of you equally," Ryou stated matter-of-factly, before softly kissing the two thieves.

"Alright Ry, but you decide. Who won?" Touzouko asked, completely ignoring what Ryou had said in favor of shooting imaginary daggers at Bakura, whom he believed was doing the same to him (he was).

"Yeah Ryou, who won?" Bakura asked, trying to kiss Ryou again.

The latter groaned loudly, getting up and starting for the stairs.

"Neither of you won, so both of you are sleeping alone tonight!" Ryou said, mildly annoyed that he was ignored, but smiling anyway when he heard the two men whine.

_We'll have to go out again, maybe the zoo next time_, Ryou mused before climbing up the steps.


End file.
